The Coitus Discovery
by imdreamingoutloud
Summary: I tried writing the most beautiful thing that has happened between Shamy: their first time being intimate.


The tingly feeling in Amy's stomach only increased as their lips touched and their tongues met. She sure was familiar with the feeling of nervousness but this had definitely reached a whole new level. On one hand it was irritating that Sheldon seemed so calm, on the other it was reassuring. They were doing the right thing.

She shivered as his hand touched her shoulder and started caressing it. It was something that had added to their kisses lately; touching and caressing. She loved how carefully and softly he touched her, as if she was glass under his big hands.

Amy would have described it as crazy how much his kisses made her all giddy but at the same time calmed her down somehow. When he broke away from her, she opened her eyes in confusion. She swallowed when she saw how he raised the shirt over his head and stripped it off his arms.

Her look automatically wandered to his bare chest. The two layers of shirts worn most of the time had hidden the contours of his abs very well. He wasn't exactly muscular but you could definitely tell he had taken care of his body. She swallowed, thinking it was her turn to undress, but it was as if Sheldon had felt she wasn't quite there yet. He leaned in again and kissed her. She carefully put her chilly hands on his chest. His skin felt softer than she had expected. Actually softer than she had ever imagined. She ran her fingers through his fine chest hair. Sheldon would have probably never stopped kissing her but after a while she felt like she needed the next step.

Slowly she backed away and with a fluent movement she glided out of her nightgown. Her eyes were still close when she heard the soft fabric collide with the floor. She swallowed and then anxiously opened her eyes. A grin spread on her face as she looked at her boyfriend, with his mouth slightly open, staring at her chest as if he had never seen anything so precious.

"Uh… sorry" He mumbled, hardly noticeably shaking his head a little to get out of his trance. Amy laughed quietly and pulled him into the next kiss. He wrapped his arms around her as if he needed to protect her, knowing how fragile she felt now that she was exposed in front of him.

Sheldon was sure he would never in his entire life get tired of touching her soft skin. He would have never even dared to imagine she felt so incredibly divine. He wasn't sure anymore if his hands caressed her bare back or if they touched silk.

Sheldon's heart pounded when he skillfully slipped out of his brief without stopping to kiss her. He had felt her stiffen up a little so she sure was aware of what he was doing but so far she still seemed okay with his plan of them getting intimate. Even though he had asked her for verbal consent, he was still prepared for her to stop it all. He knew that she could be overwhelmed any second. This scenario had played in his head a lot.

They kept kissing each other for several more minutes, then Sheldon looked at her. He wasn't sure if he'd dare to ask her to take her undergarments off. He nervously bit his lower lip and quickly glanced down at the blanket. "Uhm… do you…"

Amy looked at him and understood quickly. Her cheeks reddened and she cleared her throat, her voice still a little shaky. "I didn't wear any under my nightgown…"

His eyes widened as he looked at her in surprise. Then he smirked. "Little vixen"

She smiled shyly and wiped a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Sheldon couldn't stop looking at her. She was so incredibly beautiful. Yes, in that moment he would have used the word 'perfect'. And it's what she was. His woman was perfect.

He slipped closer to her, put his hand on her cheek and leaned his forehead against hers. While staring deeply into her green eyes, he shifted his weight onto her slightly. She immediately started to lie down and he knew she trusted him enough to let this go further.

When she was completely lying down and her head was resting on the pillow, Sheldon hovered over her and looked down at her. His smile was so full of pride and passion and the look in his eyes was pregnant with love.

"Are you ready?" His voice was calm and quiet and yet deeper and huskier than Amy had ever imagined to hear it.

Her lips slightly parted as she nodded and looked at him in anticipation. With one careful thrust he finally sealed their little deal. He was overwhelmed himself with the dimension of feelings his body and mind were going through but even though he desperately wanted to shut down most of his senses just to enjoy the moment of feeling her so closely for the first time, he couldn't take his eyes off her. She had hers closed, her mouth still slightly opened and shiny, probably even a little swollen from all their kissing. Her breath unsteady.

"Amy" He realized how shaky his own voice was. "Are you okay?"

She opened her eyes and it was the deepest shade of green he had ever seen.

"Yes. I'm okay." She smiled and pulled him down for another breathtaking kiss. Sheldon started to thrust slowly, careful not to hurt her. He had never imagined lovemaking to be so in sync and fluently. It was incredible and beautiful and impossible to explain. He couldn't stop looking down at his girlfriend. It was like his senses were sharpened. He saw every detail of her silky skin, her green eyes, her glazed lips. She smelt like roses… a soft sweet smell that he wanted to take in for the rest of his life, knowing it wasn't some perfume on clothing… it was her skin. He heard her breathing in sync with his thrusts, her little shy moans here and there. And he felt her like he had never felt her before. Like he had never felt anyone before. This was it. He was as close to her as it could get and he loved everything about it.

As his rhythm subconsciously increased he sunk his head a little and closed his eyes, taking in her scent again.

"You… feel… so good" He whispered so quietly that even if a hundred people would have been in the room, only Amy would have heard it.

She smiled and let her hands glide up and down his back again, feeling the muscles in his back tense more and more.

Sheldon almost became too lost in his own pleasure when his memory kicked in and he recalled what Penny had told him this afternoon. He changed the angle of his pelvis just a little and with the next two thrusts and Amy's quick reaction he knew that he must have hit some sweet spot.

Amy started panting and digging her fingernails into his back. It was such a sweet and intimate torture, Sheldon never ever wanted it to end again. But just a few minutes after this thought had settled in his head, he felt a difference and looked at Amy again. Her pupils were widened and she bit her lip in a desperate attempt to not whimper loudly. Only three thrusts later her entire body started shaking and he could hear his name slip from her lips while she grabbed onto him for dear life and her weak shaking body was all his. The intensity of the moment sent him over the edge himself and it took all of his strength to not just collapse over her.

Still shaking, he bent down to kiss her softly again. They held onto each other for a while before Sheldon carefully laid back down on his side of the bed and pulled the blanket up. Then he stared at the ceiling with a smile and grabbed her hand.

"Well, I enjoyed that more than I thought I would"


End file.
